shadowsiderpfandomcom-20200214-history
MCMAP Firearms
Potency: Major x2 Range: Minor x2 Utility: Minor x2 Leo was a prodigy in the use of handguns and rifles even before taking MCMAP, having overcome the dominance of his right eye and hand into a form of ambidexterity to wield his weapons with equal proficiency regardless of the side he uses to aim and shoot. He's a fearsome gunfighter and an amazing trick shooter due to his array of polished skills, from shooting coins he flips and aiming over his shoulder with a mirror, to drawing and shooting at blinding speeds or cutting a card in a half by its thin side, to typical gun spinning. It's his skills what make his weapons lethal, with his revolver being strongly focused in quick draw and shooting at relatively short distances, while patiently tracking and predicting his target from long distances with his rifle. Under 10 meters, Leo's handgun shots are incredibly fast, precise and accurate, so much so that he can quickly draw and shoot straight into someone else's gun barrel, even in the middle of a gunfight. Past the first 10 meters his accuracy and precision reduce exponentially, reaching a limit at 50 meters where even if he tried and aimed carefully, he wouldn't hit anything. Given his focus on speed draw and shoot, Leo is capable of reaching speeds of about 3 rounds per second, Leo is also capable of an astonishing quick reload, taking approximately 0.2 seconds. This translates into incredibly fast paced fights, where Leo aims to have the first shot, often a disarming one, and then escape, or if forced to stay, dive for cover. He also typically doesn't aims in a conventional way, rather pointing and shooting, or shooting from the hip, these being enough to allow him hits of considerable danger for his target. Close combat is usually the demise of any gunner, however Leo can engage in close combat while armed, using his gun's barrel and handle as melee weapons to strike his opponents, in combination to any other techniques that aren't affected by holding the weapon. Against melee fighters, Leo is best suited to fight against a single opponent, however he can take two opponents of a similar level at once as long as they aren't skilled group fighters. Fighting with a rifle can be done in two modes, one at far range and one at medium range, preferring an assault rifle for medium range and a bolt action rifle for far range. In medium range (up to 50 meters from himself) Leo can accurately use the full automatic mode of an assault rifle to force others into cover, and even get accurate wounding shots. While hypothetically this would allow Leo to fight a group of several fighters, it is also a burst, needing to reload before being able to keep fighting, giving a skilled group a good chance to get to him. Unlike when shooting with his handgun or assault rifle, Leo must remain very still and take his time when he picks a far range rifle, which once more implies another polished skill, the ability to find a suitable spot and use camouflage to conceal himself from sight, as well as following the wind to reduce the chance that his scent is discovered and walking carefully to avoid producing noises... All in all, skills any hunter requires. Under 200 meters, Leo is incredibly accurate and precise, however each shot takes between 10 and 20 seconds to be properly aimed, and although he's capable of swiftly ejecting a spent cartridge, taking a second shot can take easily 5-10 seconds to adjust the aim once more. Past 200 meters, Leo would require a scope to sustain his precision and accuracy, provided with it he'd be able to shoot something 400 meters away, however anything beyond that would be simply too far to be hit by the bullets with enough force to cause damage. Provided with a sniper rifle, Leo could perhaps shoot something accurately up to 1000 meters away, however to take such a shot would require more than the typical 10-20 seconds aiming, going for minutes probably. With a far range rifle, Leo doesn't directly engage in a fight, however he can spend only so long waiting for a good shot before getting tired, typically nothing more than a couple of hours. Of course this is much reduced if he also happens to be sought by his opponents. Category:Powers Category:Major Potency Category:Minor Range Category:Minor Utility